


maybe I should stop and start confessing

by sylviewashere



Series: stemily week [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: Stemily Week - Fake Dating AUaka Stacie just wanted to get Emily some iced coffee, man.





	maybe I should stop and start confessing

Stacie groans when she pulls into the coffee shop and notices how long the line is. Of course it is, it’s finals week, and this is the best coffee place on campus. Stacie tried to convince Emily that she should go to one of the others, one that wouldn’t make her have to wait for 30 minutes. But no. Emily insisted she needed her iced mocha from this one.

And Stacie can’t say no to Emily.

So she waits.

For 30 fucking minutes.

And, of course. Of-fucking-course. What could make this day even better? Stacie’s shitty ex is behind the counter. And he’s made eye contact with her. Great.

Stacie wants nothing more than to avoid a real conversation with him, but she just knows that he’ll make a big deal about asking her how she is and if she’s “still a slut”, even if she tries to just order her coffee and leave.

So, when it’s almost her turn to order, she pulls out her phone and calls the first person that comes to mind.

_“Hey! What’s up?”_

“Don’t ask questions right now,” Stacie whispers. “Pretend this is a normal conversation.”

_“Stacie, is everything okay?”_

“We have a code-X. Just go with it, Emily.”

Stacie hears her ex say she’s next. “Sorry,” she says to him. “My girlfriend is studying and was super stressed, so I need to be on the phone with her right now.” Stacie hears Emily say _“oooh”_ when she realizes what’s happening. “I just need a venti iced mocha and a venti iced caramel macchiato. Two drinks. One for me, one for my girlfriend.”

“Sure, Stacie,” he says. “You know, I never pegged you as a lesbian. You don’t really seem - ”

“I’m gonna stop you before you say something you regret, Jason. Besides, I’m bi, you talking worm,” Stacie rolls her eyes. “Not that it matters to you.”

_“Did he really just try to pull the ‘you’re too pretty to be a lesbian’ crap?”_

“Yeah, can you believe it, Emily? What an idiot, am I right?” Stacie says it loud enough so Jason can hear it.

She hears him yell “hey!” as she walks away from the counter. Emily giggles over the phone. _“So this guy is really that bad, huh?”_

“Yeah,” Stacie sighs. “The last real relationship I had. Ended badly, but I suppose you guessed that. Thanks, by the way.”

_“Of course! It’s no biggie. Anything I can do to help.”_

Stacie smiles and feels that little fluttery feeling in her stomach that she’s been getting a lot lately. Usually she feels it when she’s studying and Emily offers to quiz her. Or when Emily asks her to listen to the lyrics she’s been working on. Or when she tries on a new outfit and Emily says she looks really pretty. Or when Emily bats her eyelashes and gives her those puppy dog eyes and asks her to walk all the way across campus and get her a drink.

Or when Emily does anything, really.

Stacie hears her name called, grabs the drink carrier, and gives Jason one last glare before she struts out of the shop.

“I got your drink. On my way back now,” Stacie tells Emily.

_“God, I love you so much. You’re the best, Stace.”_

Yep, there’s that fluttery feeling again.

//

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you study?”

“Do you know anything about physics?”

“Not really.”

“Then, no thanks, Em. I appreciate the offer though.”

Emily smiles and goes back to working on her essay. Stacie groans and buries her head back into her textbook. She feels Emily’s hand rub her back soothingly, something she often ends up doing when they sit next to each other and study. The library is full of people, so neither of the pair notices the person approach their table.

“Wassup, Stacie? Come here often?”

Stacie bites back a sarcastic remark. “Jason.”

“What, you’re just going to shrug me off again?” Jason chuckles because he knows he’s pushing Stacie’s buttons. He notices Emily watching Stacie carefully and turns his attention to her instead. “And who’s this pretty thang with you? I don’t think we’ve met, cute.”

“I’m Emily,” she responds, normally cheery voice void of any emotion. Stacie’s surprised by Emily’s cold introduction.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Emily. Stacie’s new plaything.” Both of the girls’ eyes widen. Stacie opens her mouth to make some sort of excuse to get away, but she’s cut off. “I can see why you chose her, Stacie. She’s a catch.” He winks, and Emily tries not to grimace.  

“Don’t,” Stacie practically growls. “Talk about Emily like she’s some piece of meat. She’s not. Go away, Jason. We’re clearly trying to study, and you’re clearly not wanted.”

Stacie feels Emily’s hand touch her gently, and she closes her eyes a bit, steadying her breathing. “Just ignore him, Stacie. He’s trying to get a rise out of you.”

Jason just laughs. “God, you’re whipped as hell, aren’t you? Never thought I’d see the day you’d finally stop fucking every person you met and have a _real_ relationship.”

“Like you’re any better,” Stacie retorts, gripping Emily’s hand tighter. “And my relationships are none of your fucking business.”

“Feisty as ever, babe,” Jason laughs. “Hey, Emily. Don’t let her fool you, she was all over me freshman year. Maybe all three of us could get together for Stacie’s fave activity.”

Stacie stands up suddenly, knocking her chair back in the process. Jason starts to laugh again, clearly not intimidated. “Look, asshole,” Stacie grits her teeth. “Talk about me all you want. None of what you’re saying is original anyway. But keep Emily’s name out of that gaping hole you call a mouth.”

“Tch, whatever, bitch,” Jason scoffs and backs down a little. His eyes dart back to Emily, who’s tugging Stacie to sit back down. “Don’t get what you see in this slut, Emily. You’d be better off with a guy like me.”

“Excuse me?” Emily questions. When Jason doesn’t say anything, she gives him a curt laugh. “Okay, let’s unpack this.” Emily stands up, a lot calmer than Stacie had. Stacie’s mouth is opening and closing, not knowing how to react to Emily suddenly butting in.

“One, don’t call Stacie a bitch or a slut ever again, you dick. Two, I would _not_ be better off with a complete douche like you. Three, I see plenty in Stacie. She’s amazingly smart and super funny. She’s always willing to help out, and she always smells super nice. She’d defend the people she loves with her life and, most importantly, is a million times better than you. I think that about covers it, so you should probably leave and go back to whatever damp cave you crawl out of every morning. Like a worm. You...worm.”

Jason and Stacie both sit there dumbfounded. Jason at Emily standing up for Stacie. And Stacie at everything Emily just said about her. Emily stands her ground and crosses her arms, daring Jason to challenge her. He doesn’t, he just mutters some sort of excuse and slinks off. A few people at nearby tables whisper about the whole face-off, much more interested in that than their studies.

Emily sighs and sits back down, immediately turning to Stacie with concern in her eyes. “Are you okay? Ugh, I get why you wanted to avoid him now. He’s so mean! Ugh, I can’t believe the best I could do was call him a worm. I was on a roll, and then I just panicked. And I totally understand if you never want to go to that coffee shop again, so you don’t have to see him.”

Stacie stares at Emily for a second then chuckles. “No, I think I’ll be fine. I don’t think he’s going to mess with me again.”

“Okay,” Emily searches Stacie’s eyes for a moment. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure.”

“Stacie, I know you’re caught up about something.” Emily takes Stacie’s hands in her own, and Stacie feels her heartbeat speed up.

“I…” Stacie’s eyes drop to the ground. “Did you mean all of what you said?”

“Of course I did.”

“It wasn’t just to keep up the act?”

“Act?”

“Of us dating.”

“Oh,” Emily says like she forgot that situation even existed. “No. No, it wasn't an act. I meant everything I said. You’re amazing, Stace.”

“And I smell super nice?” Stacie’s lips quirk up.

“Did I say that?” A blush creeps up Emily’s face. Stacie nods and tries to hold back her laugh at Emily’s embarrassment. “Oh my stars, I thought that just happened in my head. You must think I’m like, so weird or something.”

“I thought that already,” Stacie shrugs.

“I’m so glad.” Emily rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. They stare at each other for a moment, and neither of them release the other’s hands. Both of them wait for the other to make any move, whether it’s away or towards the other. Finally, Stacie breaks.

“Emily, do you wanna go out sometime?”

“Oh thank god,” Emily laughs. Stacie raises an eyebrow. “I just thought I was imagining all of this weird tension or something.”

“No, I’ve felt it.” Stacie grins. “So, is that a yes?”

“Definitely. Coffee, maybe?”

“Nope. No coffee. Too soon.”


End file.
